Independent wheel suspensions for non-driven wheels of a motor vehicle are known. Such suspensions are typically very heavy. Attempts to decrease the weight of such suspension have been made. For example, EP 1 937 498 B1, discloses a wheel suspension in the form of a trapezoidal link axle. Another trapezoidal link axle is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,806 B2. Such suspensions, however, make use of conventional torsionally stiff transverse links, which due to their H-shape and the resultant positioning of elements of the suspension relative to the H-shape, results in additional weight in a wheel suspension and/or a less than compact construction of the wheel suspension.
With this in mind, the object of the present disclosure is to provide a to provide an independent wheel suspension for the driven wheels of a vehicle, in particular for the driven rear wheels of a motor vehicle, which suspension is more compact in comparison with the known wheel suspensions. Furthermore, the wheel suspension is intended to enable the driven wheels to be steered.